


White Day

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, March Writing Challenge, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: Ventus returns a favor, as it is custom





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> Given how White Day is celebrated, I had to make this reader a specifically female reader once again. Sorry!  
> In case you don't know what White Day is, [I think this Wikipedia article should be okay to explain it](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Day).  
> Anyways, this is fluff. A lot of fluff.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

“Huh? What is the chocolate for?”

Ven remembers clearly how you handed everyone a small package of chocolate one month ago, remembers how confused he was. As far as he remembers, gifts are usually exchanged for one’s birthday, or if another similar occasion came up. But he knows that today is no one’s birthday, at least no one he knows of. So, why are you handing everyone chocolate?

“When traveling around the different worlds, I found this world with all kinds of different occasions to celebrate! And there was this one day called… uh, Valentine’s Day if I remember correctly. It’s a day to celebrate your friends and loved ones! It’s celebrated a little bit different in different places, but as far as I could find out, one thing was always consistent: the gifting of chocolate!” You’re sometimes stumbling over a word or two because you’re so excited, but you explain it to Ventus with a sparkle in your eyes. He can’t help but smile as well when seeing you so excited and purely happy.

He remembers you bantering around with the others, but he can’t clearly remember what you talked with them about. He just remembers that his eyes would almost naturally drift into your direction, something which has been going on for the past several months.

Of course, he knows what is going on. He knows what a crush is, and knows what it feels like. And he can recognize a crush when he feels one. That’s the reason why he pays extra attention to everything you say or do, often times strikes up a conversation with you or hangs out with you, or just watches you when you’re interacting with others. You are mesmerizing to him, easy-going yet driven by purpose, cheerful yet considerate, glowing like a star yet not overpowering your friends. Your kindness and sense for justice attracted him from the beginning, and your will to listen to him when he speaks is appreciated by him.

Another thing he liked about you was that he didn’t need to think too much. You are your own woman, taking your own initiative, knowing what you want. When presented an option, you give your honest choice, not leaving everything up to him or others to decide. Ventus noticed that after waking up, such indecisive behavior seemed to stress him out, so he really appreciated you not doing that.

Now, for all the crush he has and all the great things he can say about you, he can’t say whether or not you like him too. You are kind, you are friendly, and he doesn’t want to ruin everything by asking you out when you’re not interested at all. He cherishes your friendship, almost needs the ease he feels around you.

But he notices the others noticing his crush, especially Sora and Kairi. While them knowing anything normally wouldn’t be any problem, it could quickly become a problem if one of them accidentally let their mouth lose around you. If you were to learn of his affection for you, he wanted to be the one to tell you, not someone else. So, he has to do something.

And then, you came along with Valentine’s Day.

Knowing he can’t wait another full year, he decides to visit the world you spoke of and try to find out whether or not there was another similar holiday coming up.

Aqua, not entirely knowing what Ven is planning to do, helps Ven with getting there and with researching everything. As the days go by, she of course figures out what Ven is trying to do, and doubles her efforts, since she sees how happy Ven is around you.

Eventually, they find the holiday called ‘White Day’, which is perfect for what Ven wants to do. Places celebrating White Day have a tradition of the woman giving a man chocolate on Valentine’s Day, and the man returns the gesture one month later on ‘White Day’. It was the perfect opportunity – and disguise if needed – for Ventus to finally take another step.

So, he starts to prepare for White Day. This time, he enlists the help of Terra, since Terra is actually pretty decent at cooking. With his help, he makes several delicious chocolates and chooses the best out of them for you, packaging them neatly. All of that comes after asking you to meet up on that day, begging Terra and Aqua for help with keeping the rest of the group busy – because heaven knows that with his luck, Roxas or Axel would interrupt you – and planning a fun afternoon for the both of you. As luck wants it, San Fransokyo is having a festival on that day, so he decided to go there with you.

Before long, the day comes, and Ven heads out to San Fransokyo with you under the disguise of sneaking away from Terra and Aqua. The both of you have an absolute blast at the festival, trying out different foods, marveling at the different items to buy at the various booths, enjoying a parade and finding a corner with several roller coasters, which you ride multiple times. You even meet up with Hiro and his gang, joining them for a very late lunch.

As it starts to turn evening, you return to Destiny Islands, going to a not often visited spots. There’s not really a sand beach there, but a bunch of bigger rocks, on which the both of you sit. While talking about everything you’ve seen today the both of you watch the sunset, marveling at its colors as usual.

Ven is enjoying his time with you so much that he almost forgets the reason he orchestrated this entire day, until you bring up the world where you learnt about Valentine’s Day.

“Oh, yeah, Valentine’s Day! I almost forgot something!”

Reaching out to his inventory, he quickly retrieves the prettily packaged chocolates before presenting them to you.

“Here, these are for you! I visited the world as well, and there’s this other Holiday specifically for the guys to gift the chocolate. I don’t know if you heard of it when you were there, it’s called-“

“White Day!” You finish Ven’s sentence for him, carefully accepting the gift since you didn’t want to break any of the chocolates by accident. They looked home-made, much better than the ones you managed to make.

Ven gives you a surprised look, but then nods with a grin. “Yeah, White Day! So you heard of it too?”

You nod quickly before deciding to elaborate. “Yeah, I heard of White Day. Their Valentine’s Day is also a bit different, since only girls give gifts on Valentine’s day. I didn’t want to mention it when I explained it to you guys, since I didn’t want any of you to feel obligated to give me something back.” Staring at the package, your mind is going a mile a minute. You’re certain you didn’t tell anybody about White Day, so how does Ven know about it? Has he visited the world before you? But that wouldn’t make sense, given how confused he was when you gifted him and everyone else chocolate. Did he go out of his way and visit the world after you told everyone about Valentine’s Day? Only one way to find out.

“Ven, did you go out of your way and visit that world to find out more about Valentine’s Day?” You ask softly, looking up into his eyes with awe. Ven’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest, and he doesn’t know whether to keep on looking at you, seeing this pretty expression, or to look away, a bit embarrassed as he is.

“Eh… yeah? Yeah, I did. I, uh… got curious and wanted to know more about it.” He answers your question earnestly, rubbing the back of his head, something he always does whenever he’s embarrassed.

A big grin spreads across your face, and you gently press the chocolates against your heart. “That is so sweet of you, Ventus! Thank you so much. I really appreciate you doing that.”  You quickly place the precious item in your inventory before leaning a bit forward and hugging Ven. It takes him by surprise, but it doesn’t take too long before he reciprocates the hug.

When the both of you separate again, after lingering too long for a few seconds, your eyes drift over to the sunset once again.

Ventus really is such a nice person. It’s something which had always attracted you to him, the fact that Ventus was kind. If speaking generally, you do really like Ventus. So much that the thought of asking him out had crossed your mind, but you couldn’t tell whether or not Ven really liked you. Sure, you sometimes caught Ven watching you, but then again you also caught Roxas or Xion stare at you absentmindedly, so you didn’t think too much about it. Besides, the moment never felt quite right.

However, it felt perfect at this very moment.

“Hey, Ven?” You look over to him, grabbing his attention. Ven looks over to you, making an acknowledging sound and raising his eyebrows. His blue eyes look even prettier in the light of the setting sun, making your heart beat a bit faster.

“How about we do something like this again soon? Just the two of us, having fun together, but this time as a date.” You grin up to him, trying to hide the spike of nervousness you’re feeling. What if he doesn’t mean it like that? What if he just wanted to be nice to you? But who would do something so tedious to do something nice? Not even Sora or Kairi would.

Ven, on the other hand, is just staring at you, forgetting how to breathe for a second. You… just asked him out. You just asked him out on a date! You like him, most likely the way he likes you too! An equally big grin spreads across his face, and he nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah, that would be great! I’d really like that.”

After quickly agreeing that you would talk about the details in the coming days, the both of you just sit there, watching the ongoing sunset in comfortable silence.

Until the both of you hear a rustling in the bushes behind you, followed by something which sounds like hushed cursing.

Ven’s instincts automatically jump in, and he jumps up to his feet, Keyblade in hand. You get up as well, but hold Ven back, since you already have a suspicion what – or rather: who – is hiding in those bushes. After all, it kind of surprised you already that you haven’t been found by any of the others by now. Guess that is over.

“Come out here, we know you’re there!”

Ven lets his Keyblade disappear, adapting a more relaxed stance. You take your arm off of him, standing close next to him.

Out of the bushes walk a guilty-looking Aqua and Terra alongside Axel, Roxas, Xion, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Naminé.

To be fair, you yourself expected one of them, maybe Aqua and Terra together. But you absolutely did not expect all of them – well, all of them except for King Mickey, Donald and Goofy, which you really are grateful for.

Ventus next to you is equally shocked, although there’s a bit more to it than just surprise.

“Aqua! Terra! You both promised to help me, not to betray me like this!” He exclaims, and the two talked to flinch. At this, the rest of the group starts to laugh. You yourself can’t help but chuckle a little bit, but your heart warms at the thought of Ven going through so much struggle to spend the day with you. If you think about it, this could technically count as your first date.

“We’re sorry, Ven, we really didn’t mean to!” Aqua apologizes, clearly embarrassed that they’ve been discovered.

“Terra! Why couldn’t you keep it for yourself?” Ven now faces Terra, accusing the brunet of not keeping a secret – probably the secret that he was out with you.

“Hey, it wasn’t me! It was Aqua who told everyone!” Terra exclaims, sounding slightly offended that Ven just assumed he was the leak. You, on the other hand, really have to bite the inside of your cheek as to no laugh more. This feels like a movie scene.

“Aqua?!”

“I’m sorry, Ven, but I just couldn’t help it! I was too happy for you, for both of you!” Aqua smiles a bit helplessly, probably feeling a tiny bit guilty.

“Ven, you asked Terra and Aqua to help you with this?” Trying desperately to keep your voice even and to put the right emotion – joy and surprise – into it, you look at Ven, locking eyes with him. He, on the other hand, swallows nervously.

“Uh-! Uhm… I…” Ven starts to stutter a bit, clearly embarrassed. Luckily for you, but unluckily for Ven, Axel takes over.

“He did! As far as Aqua here told us, he asked her to take him to the world with that Valentino Day and to help him with finding a holiday where he could give you a gift as well. He even asked Terra for help with making the chocolates!” Axel exclaims, grinning at the both of you. Of course he’d be the one to tell you this, Aqua and Terra wouldn’t want to embarrass Ven any further. But Axel, he enjoys teasing people at the right times. Riku snickers at Axel’s comment, even though he tries to hide it.

“Axel!”

“And of course they had to distract us for today.” Roxas adds on, joining Axel in embarrassing Ven, who’s face is a noticeable shade of pink. Axel, Roxas and Riku are grinning smugly, while Kairi and Sora are whispering with each other and Xion and Naminé are just smiling, happy for the both of you.

“Roxas! Not you too!” Ventus almost wails, looking pointedly not into your direction.

Hearing all of this, realizing how much trouble Ven went through and how much you must mean to him, you just can’t help yourself and hug Ven, all while laughing happily.

You can hear a subtle “Aww!” coming from you rather unbidden audience, most likely originating from Kairi or Naminé, but don’t care too much about it.

“Thank you, Ventus.” You say sincerely while shortly tightening the hug.

Ventus, who finally reciprocates the hug after a few seconds of shock, mumbles a “You’re welcome.”

“Goodness, a guy will get caries when looking at the both of you!” Axel exclaims, now teasing the both of you. With another laugh, you let go of each other, a grin almost permanent on your faces.

“Don’t be too jealous, Axel. It doesn’t suit you well.” Ven fires back, finally cooled down enough to make his usual remarks when given the opportunity. You laugh at Ven’s remark, alongside everyone else except for Axel, who defends himself.

“Ven, can you accompany me home? I promised my father to be there tonight.” Eyeing the sunset, which is now almost over, you quickly think of an excuse to leave and to get a few final moments with Ventus alone.

Nodding, Ven summons his Keyblade, opening a portal of light. The both of you bid your friends goodbye, and you mouth Aqua and Terra a ‘Thank you’, while Ven mouths them a ‘I will get you’, still looking slightly angry. It leaves them feeling a bit mixed, since they’re happy for both of you on one hand, but really didn’t want to make Ven angry either.

While walking towards the light, you gently take Ven’s hand, interwinding your fingers with his, which causes him to smile once again.

White Day is probably going to be his favorite day from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that.  
> To be honest, this was fun. I love writing romances. And I love Fluff.  
> Next up for tomorrow: Riku!  
> Yay…?  
> Don't get me wrong, I understand why so many love Riku, it's just... I never really got into Riku. Like, I like him on a normal level, and I can appreciate his character arc, but it's just... he isn't my all-time favorite. So I'm already a bit scared of tomorrow, simply because I know there are so man who like Riku. I hope I'll do fine!
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
